


Roof

by CynicalMistrust



Series: The Pattern of Innocence [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HS AU drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roof

Castiel glanced down as a folded piece of paper landed on his desk, glancing to the right where it had come from. The cheeky grin Dean offered him around the eraser of his pencil drew a huff of amusement from him. He picked up the paper, scanning the familiar scrawl.

_Lunch in library?_

Castiel looked back at Dean with a faint smile. He knew well enough by now to know there’d be no lunch. He’d resorted to bringing food and eating throughout the day between classes so he wasn’t starving by the time he got home. He picked up his pen to reply.

_Isn’t it my turn to choose the location?_

Dean snickered and scribbled his response.

_Where then?_

Castiel smiled and tapped his pen against the paper before responding.

_Roof._

They hadn’t gone there yet, at least not together. He’d been up there a week ago and enjoyed the height, being able to look out over the track fields and the pond. It made him feel… peaceful. In control, which was something he’d had a lack of lately.

The bell rang and his stomach did a flip-flop as he gathered his things. He was aware of Dean following close behind, felt the ghost-touch of fingers on his ass as they headed up the stairs. He reached behind him, slapping at the fingers and glancing back as his hand was caught and held, his breath catching as he saw the heated look in dark green eyes. It was enough of a distraction he tripped on the next step.

“So clumsy.” Dean laughed, helping him get his balance.

“Your fault.” Castiel elbowed Dean and hurried up the last flight of stairs and out the door to the roof. The air was crisp and he breathed deep the hint of winter, feeling the chill on his cheeks. It faded beneath the warmth of Dean’s breath. A soft hum of content built in his chest as he leaned back into Dean.

Dean’s arms wrapped around Castiel, rubbing at his stomach and chest. “Why the roof?”

Castiel shrugged, tilting his head to press the cold tip of his nose into Dean’s neck. “I like it up here.”

“It’d be better if it weren’t so _cold_.”

Castiel laughed at the petulance in Dean’s voice, turning to face him and wrap his arms around his neck. “Guess I should warm you up then, hmm?” He smirked as he slid down to his knees to do just that.


End file.
